supermariogalaxyfandomcom-20200213-history
Boulder Bowl Galaxy
Boulder Bowl Galaxy is a galaxy appear in the World 2 of ''Super Mario Galaxy 2''. This is the first galaxy to predominantly use the Rock Mushroom. The planets in this galaxy are mainly made of rock or dirt. The galaxy consists of fences, boost ramps and boulders. Some platforms in the galaxy are made of metal or steel which have to be bumped by Rock Mario to knock it down. The galaxy is the introductory stage of using the Rock Mushroom. The boss of this galaxy is Rollodillo. The music is the same as Spin-Dig Galaxy. Planets Starting Planet The starting planet has a glass cage with a Rock Mushroom in it which is guarded by three Elite Octoombas. Two members of the Toad Brigade are found here. The planet also has a huge purple Crystal, where the Comet Medal is trapped inside. A giant, raised bridge that, after been dropped, can help the player access an area with Pinheads is also located here. The area has a ramp that leads the player to the next planet. A little bit beyond the Comet Medal there is a 1-Up Mushroom on a ledge. There are also some rock spikes. They either give the player some Coins, Star Bits, or Enemies. Rolling Rocks Planet The starting planet has a glass cage with a Rock Mushroom in it which is guarded by three Elite Octoombas. Two members of the Toad Brigade are found here. The planet also has a huge purple Crystal, where the Comet Medal is trapped inside. A giant, raised bridge that, after been dropped, can help the player access an area with Pinheads is also located here. The area has a ramp that leads the player to the next planet. A little bit beyond the Comet Medal there is a 1-Up Mushroom on a ledge. There are also some rock spikes. They either give the player some Coins, Star Bits, or Enemies. Boulder Planet This planet is covered with Boulders, Elite Octoombas and Chomps. It also has a Rock Mushroom and three rock pillars. A giant purple Crystal with a Sling Star trapped in it can be found on the top of the planet. In a later mission, there is a golden Gearmo that can be found on this planet. There is also another rock pillar that has a Warp Pipe inside. The Warp Pipe leads to a bonus area with six Chance Cubes. Orange Crystal Planet This is a small, orange-colored crystalline planet. Lumalee can be found on this planet, as well as a Launch Star and a Checkpoint Flag. Cage Planet This planet is a large, round, red cage. Rollodillo's battle takes place here. It has Rock Mushrooms that the player can use to transform into Rock Mario or Luigi. It is also the planet where the Prankster Comet mission takes place. Asteroid Planet This planet is seen only in the Romp Comet mission for this galaxy. In the mission, this planet is the first planet the player lands on, as opposed to the normal Starting Planet. It has nothing on it but a Philboard and a Launch Star which will shoot the player to the Cage Planet. Levels Rock and Rollodillo This mission's objective is to defeat Rollodillo. Rolling Crabber Romp This mission's objective is to defeat all of the Crabbers. C'mere Goomba This mission's objective is to find and lure a Goomba over to the Gold Gearmo. Green Star 1 The player will redo the Rock and Rollodillo mission. Instead of getting the Rock Mushroom on the Starting Planet, the player use the sides of the raised bridge to wall jump. At the top of the bridge will be the first Green Star. If the player knocks down the bridge before grabbing the star, there will be no way to reach it unless they were to restart the level. Green Star 2 The player will redo the Rock and Rollodillo mission once again. The player should get the Rock Mushroom and knock the bridge down. However, instead of rolling up the ramp, the player should walk up it. The second Green Star is floating in the air right behind the ramp. Green Star 3 The player will redo the Rock and Rollodillo mission one final time. They should grab the Rock Mushroom, knock the bridge down, and use the ramp. This time, after landing on the Rolling Rocks Planet, the player should go in a straight line towards an Elite Octoomba. Behind the Elite Octoomba is a wooden fence and the third Green Star lies right behind this fence. Gallery boulderbowl1.jpg|Mario launching through a boost ramp. boulderbowl2.jpg boulderbowl3.jpg|Mario battling Rollodillo Category:Galaxies Category:Super Mario Galaxy 2 Category:Super Mario Galaxy 2 galaxies